1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a system-on-chip including a body bias voltage generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the threshold voltage of a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor (e.g., an n-type MOS transistor) is relatively high, the operational speed of the transistor may decrease because of an increase in signal transfer delay time. Conversely, when the threshold voltage of a MOS transistor is relatively low, an increase in leakage current may occur between the source and drain of the transistor in a cutoff state, e.g., when the voltage between the gate and source is lower than the threshold voltage.
Consequently, in a system-on-chip including a MOS transistor, if the threshold voltage of the transistor is not properly controlled based on an operational frequency of the system-on-chip, the operational speed of the system-on-chip may decrease and/or leakage current of the system-on-chip may increase.